Love you more than death
by sayamoon4567
Summary: What happens if ciel is a Detective and sebastian is his suspect? Will ciel catch the killer or will sebastian do something about that?
1. What?

"Ciel? Ciel! Ciel where are you we need you!?" Mey-rin said. She ran into finny and asked,"Where's Ciel? We need him?!" Finny said, "He's getting coffee...you better not piss him off. He had a rough night.." He looked at him knowing what he was talking about, he nodded his head and said, "Ok thank you!! I'll be careful..." "Careful about what?" I said, crossing my arms. They both jumped and said, "Ciel!!.." there was a pause I got tired of watching them trying to come up with something to say so I just said, " yes...I heard you call me. What do you need."

"Sir, we need you to investigate a murder." She said.

I nodded and said, "let's go."

We got to the scene and Mey-rin read, "Manager found dead at 1am this morning his name is Dan Victor." I said, " Manager for what and who?"

She said, "Well, the one and only Sebastian Michaelis!!!" I looked at her and said, "Who?" She looked at me like I was crazy, and she wanted to kill me for my stupidity. She said, "Well sir, he is the most handsome man alive but your the most beautiful of them all sir." I looked at her, rolled my eyes and walked away.

She ran after me saying stuff but I didn't really listen. I went to talk to the leader or my aunt, Madam Red. She ran towards me and started to hug me to death saying, "Oh Ciel!!!! Dear why didn't you answer my phone call?!?" I was tapping her arm to let me go.. she said, "Oh my!!! Why didn't you say I was killing your oxygen!!" She let me go and I was trying to get my breath back. She said, "Sorry dear, but let's get down to business," I nodded and said, "Who Is this Sebastian Michaelis?" She shook her head and said, "You really need to get out more... I almost run out of hope for you to find love.." I rolled my eyes and said, "Ya ya, let's move along." She laughed and she pointed to Austin and said, "Right next to Austin do you see that man that he is talking to?" I nodded, "Well that is Mr. Michaelis he is a singer and that person that's dead is his manager I want you to be mean to him but nice ok be nice when you meet him get Austin to go away and then be mean, ok? That's an order." I said, "Yes ma'am,"


	2. Smack talk

I walked over there and stood over by Austin when he saw me he was done with his question and turned around. He screamed and said, "Gosh damn it Ciel!! One of these days you will give me a heart attack!!" I laughed, "I always get you! It's hilarious every time!" He got mad and walked away. I said, "Can I talk to Mr...ummm...?" "Please just call me Sebastian," he said, I looked at him and said, "Ok Sebastian..Austin I forgot to tell you red wants you." He nodded and walked off again. I looked at him up and down he was wearing a blue shirt and black ripped jeans he had red eyes? And black hair? I said, "Well mr. whatever your name is, I need to ask you some questions, Well will you answer them? Or are you guilty of killing him?" He looked at me and laughed, "ma'am are you ok? Are u sure your talking right?" I looked at him and stepped on my tipp-toes and got really close and said, "What did you just call me little boy?!" He laughed he then pulled on my waist and pulled me to his body. He grabbed my chin to look up at him and he said, "I thought you were a lady but now I know you are my kind of tea," he pulled our lower half's more towards each other and rubbed against me. I said, "What are yo-" he put his lips on mine and kept rubbing on me i gasped and he put his tongue in my mouth and I did the unexpected...I moaned... but what was worst i leaned into the kiss. When we parted a string of saliva was attached to his and my mouth. I was painting like no ones business and blushing he was still rubbing on mine and it felt amazing but it had to stop. I put my hand on his chest and tried to push away but he won't budge it only helped him thrust more into me making me moan more. I looked up at him and said, "Le..t...meee...g..ooo.. now...seb..ast...ian...oh.." he smiles and kisses me more intensely and thrusts more into me I lost where I was and what I was doing. He let me go and broke the kiss I was on his lap now and I didn't know how I got on him. I looked at him got up from his lap and started asking him questions.

Authors note: ciel is a boy not a girl my friend got confused so I'm putting this in here sorry guys!!!!


	3. Having some fun

After I asked him some questions i started walking back to red, I told her what he said, She said, "Ok we will see if his alibi is real and see who else is a suspect." I nodded and started talking to people until we called it a day. I got to my apartment and my phone rang it was Alois. I answered and he said, "Hey Cirl come and have a drink with us?" I asked, "With who?" He said, "Lizzy, Soma and me!!!" I pulled the phone from my ear and said, " Ok I'll go where are you guys?" He said, "kitty cat place by your apartment meet you there in five." He hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I grabbed my keys locked my apartment, got in my car and dove off. I took of my jacket and took off my tie. I fooled down my window and pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. I rolled up my window when I stoped I turned off my car got out and put out the cigarette. I went in and saw Alois and them taking shots. Alois yelled my name and told me to come over. I walked over to them and started drinking more and more, we danced drank some more danced some more then I saw red eyes dancing with me, and then I forgot where I was. The last thing I saw was red eyes.

I woke up with someone holding me it was really warm, so I snuggled up to it and I whimpered when it moved. It went back to the place where it had been and held me close to it, so of course with a sigh, I fell back asleep.


	4. What was she talking about?

I woke up with someone next to me. I was holding onto him around the waist. I looked up at him and saw it was Sebastian, oh god it's him I looked down at the blankets and I saw we were both naked, I screamed and said, "oh my gosh!" He woke up and said, "what happened?" I looked at at him with anger and said, "what happened!?!? You tell me what happened last night?!?!" He looked at me and then he looked down and then he looked at my face and his eyes went wide he said, "oh shit, we did it, we really did it!!!" I said, "did what? What are you talking about." He said, "We we're playing a game with my friends and your friends we made a game with a bottle all the ladies would go to a room and whoever is at the top of the bottle gets to pick a room until there is no one else and when you pick the room you get to have sex with them." I looked at him and I laid down and told him to get out but he didn't, he had laid down with me and held me until the clock turned 12. We got dressed and headed to our own house.

After 2 days

I woke up and told myself that I need to solve the case. I went to my work space, grabbed the case file and started my song called **The A Team.** I got to work and after three hours I found out who was the killer it was..

I called red and said to get everyone together from the case, i know who killed him.

An hour later we had everyone in a room. Red said, "Who killed him ciel?!" I put my finger up to silence her, and said, "We are waiting for one more person." A second later a woman enters. Sebastian yelled, "Angela!?!?" I smiled, "So you guys do know each other?...are you guys dating by any chance?" "How?..." I said, "What happened was Sebastian was in a fight with his manager for...what??" Sebastian said, "we were fighting because I wanted freedom to do more stuff and he wanted money...he told me to stay away from her because she was a bad influence on me." I nodded my head and said, "and you told this woman that your manager said no and that you need to stay away from her.. so being the good boy you are you did exactly that, but you didn't know that she was going to get her revenge on your manager for keeping you away from her." He looked at her and said, "Did you do that Angela you killed my manager?" After a pause He said, "Did you!?!" She laughed and said, "yes!! I wanted you all to myself!!! So I killed him so you would come back to me, but what did you do!!! You went to a bar and slept with this person." She pointed to me and everyone gasped. Sebastian and me rolled our eyes. She came closer and said, "I know what's going to happen to you Ciel Phantomhive." My eyes widened, "How do you know what my last name is?!?!" I said. She laughed and said, "I knew you before you were born, but I didn't know a Devil like him would fall for you. I hope you like that child your caring, I will wait until it's born and I will tase it when your gone!!!!" I said, " arrest her now!!!" They grabbed her and pulled her away. Red came up to me and gave me a great big hug. Everyone was congratulating me on solving the case red said, "My baby!! How do you do it you don't really have to get close to anything or anyone to solve anything!!" I said, "Well I won't do it with out you guys going out!" But something was still in my mind. What was she saying about a child in me and what about how she said Sebastian was a devil and he fell...for...me??" I was looking for him but he was gone.


	5. What the hell?

I got home locked my door behind me, a habit I got into when I was ten, why because my family was killed, I had to lock the door when I got home everyday. I took off my jacket, put it on my rack, took off my shoes and went up stairs. I got undressed in only my underwear. looked at my body from my body mirror. I saw bite marks and hand bruses on my hips, I closed my eyes and I started to remember the night we did it, it really felt amazing I wished we could do it again...

all of a sudden I felt arms around me I stepped back and saw it was Sebastian. Wait what?? Sebastian why is he here in my room? In my house? I said, "what are you-" he grabbed me and kisses me like his life depended on it. My lips move on there own they synced with his and dare I say it but it felt amazing. All of a sudden we were on my bed with him on top of me. He took off his clothes and started to kiss me all over biting, sucking, licking. He was driving me over the edge. I looked up and him and said, "More..." his eyes turned crimson and said, "yes..Ciel..." he started getting me ready and when he decided I was ready he started putting it in me. I screamed because of the pain, but Sebastian started kissing and licking me to distant myself from the pain. When he was all the way in he stoped kissing me and said, "Tell me when to move." I took a minute and adjusted to his size i thought, 'He was inside of me it felt really good it feels hot inside me' when I came back to earth I nodded. He grabbed my hips and started pulling out and pushing back in at a medium pace he tried finding my sweet spot until I screamed out "more."he seemed to pick up speed and kept hitting that one sport that made me go crazy. I felt like I was in bliss, the bed was rocking to hard that I thought it was going to brake. Right then and there I wanted him to cum inside me I wanted him to stay there forever to keep doing this to me until there was no more of me to give. I was to my limit I wish he was at his limit to I yelled, "seba..tian... I'm com..ing, come... with...m..e-" he nodded and right then he picked up more speed and we came together, it was a blissful day.

I woke up to him beside me I felt him hugging me from behind. I looked up and saw his sleeping face I touched his face and smiled. "Are you amusing yourself?" He said. I looked at his eyes and they were open. I was stunned and pulled him away from me but he grabbed my waist and chin and kissed me. I melted into his kiss and body. We broke apart, I was trying to get my breath back while he said, "you were staring at my lips so I thought you wanted me to kiss you. Was I wrong?" I shook my head and clung to him. He laughed and said, "Ok let's get some food in you." I nodded and grabbed my underwear and a shirt and put it on me. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it I yelped and tried to hit him with the pillow, but I missed him, I was very disappointed when he went downstairs. But I went downstairs and saw Sebastian making some tea and grilled cheese. I love it.

I was thinking about about what she said about Sebastian is he really a 'devil?' And what about a child? Can Sebastian make me have kids if he is a demon I did see his eyes turn crimson? Demons are soul eating beasts aren't they? So why didn't he eat mine?? Is it because I'm just a piece of-

"Ciel?? What are you thinking about? Are you ok?" I looked up in a daze and snapped out of it, I smiled, "I'm fine." He nodded and said, "Ok here is your grilled cheese and tea." I looked at it and picked up the tea and smelled it, "Is this earl gray?" I asked, he said, "Good nose, ciel." I blushed and took a sip.


	6. What the!

A week later

I was back to work and so was Sebastian. I had another case that I have been working on right after Sebastian's. It's a rough one. No leads, no witnesses, three dead, no murder weapon. It's a cold case. But we think we know how he was killed and when, now we need to know the who and why. I went to see our one and only undertaker or our autopsy guy. I went down there and saw undertaker talking to the body and hugging it. I cleared my throat and he turned around he said, " Oh my favorite person that's alive.. how are you, are you and what's his face done it I believe his name is Sebastian? Have you given him child?" I said, " WHAT?!?!?" " Oops" He said. "Let's leave that alone for now." The cause of death is head trauma and poison. The poison turned his insides to explode really, it's a very painful and powerful poison it's name is Anthrax if it's inhaled cutaneous exposure can kill you. The most deadly for it is the panic- inspiring form. The

symptoms are the flu that doesn't get better, than your respiratory system collapses." " Then your saying is the person we are looking for is a person that have medical training, and they have to be around 35 to 40 for them to study this... mmm very interesting.." He nodded I said, "Thanks undertaker!... but what I'm interested is what you were talking about with Sebastian and me." I said crossing my arms. He said, "ummm...go to go bye!" And he ran away. I sighed and walked back to my desk and started investigating. Their are 2 people that studied chemical poisons but only one got kicked out because they tried to get three people to drink Anthrax, he said it would purify their bodies. His name is Chris Brooks, but we need something that can put him away for life for the five people he murdered, we need a plan to get him to tell us what he did. I called Madam Red told her to get a arrest warrant, find where he is and I told her my plan. She said, "Good job!!!! This is your 110 case that you have solved!!!! But what if you get hurt? But if you get the guy I bet your parents would be so proud!!!!!" Silence is all you could hear. "Ciel are you ok?" Red said. I said, " Ya I'm fine, well good luck on your part I have to work on my part, Bye." I hung up and sighed. I got up from my chair. And got ready. Chris brooks killed five people all young girls between 15 to 16 they have long brown hair and blue eyes, they are outcasts in the group. I went in to a bar that I always go to and asked for a favor. I walked out with a brown wing, lipstick, short shirt and a tank top with fake boobs * don't judge*. I started walking down the street and went down the alley ways and went around the spot that he would be. About five minutes later I had a knife to my throat. I pressed my button to call for red but no one came. He started talking so I turned on my recorder. He started talking, "You know there were more hot girls but you, you are just like Nicky she had eyes like you she has brown hair just like you, but she was pregnant are you pregnant? Ohhh never mind that what was I thinking you are Nicky, you are pregnant... I was supposed to be carrying your child not him not Carmen. I'll kill your baby and then you!" He stabbed was about to stab my stomach but I put my arms around my stomach like I needed to. I said, " Stop this I'm not Nicky I'm Kayla, I'm not pregnant and I'm not your ex." He screamed saying, "NO NO NO NO YOUR lying SHE lied YOUR lying to, your just like her." He went down with the knife and slashed my chest, I blacked out

Elsewhere

"You boyfriend is so stupidly amazing that I kinda what to take him." Unknown said. "You touch him you die just remember that!" He said " Your no fun! But you do know he is you know? Right Sebastian?" He comes out of the shadow and says, " That will never happen!" And disappear's.

Unknown, "now I found his weakness. Finely!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!"


	7. After math

I woke up looking up at the white ceiling and I heard beeping. I looked over to my right and found out there was a machine attached to me. I looked down at my body and found there were white bandages on my chest with blood seeping through it. When I saw the blood I remembered what I was doing, and how I got here. I sighed, "Man what a big mess." I said.i looked around the room and heard all different noises a bang here a bang there and someone screaming at a nurse for touching him and to get away. I heard the door open and close I looked up and it was Madam Red. She walking to the chair on the left and just sat there emotionless I opened my mouth to say something to her but the door opened again and the doctor and a nurse came in. Red looked up and went by my side holding my hand. I thought it was werid but I left it. The doc asked me some questions about the accident and what led up to it and all that what got me to pay attention was one question, " have you had sex before?" I looked at the doctor for the first time since he walked in. I asked, " Why do you need to know that?!" Red grabbed my hand, " Just answer them Ciel!" She said. I looked at her and looked down, " Yes, now tell me why you are asking!" I looked at the doctor and he said two simple but terrible words that I don't think I was ready for.


	8. I hate you

" Your pregnant." The doctor said. I looked at him and said, " Wha-" everything turned black.

When I awoke, I was in my bed. People where talking outside my door, "do you know who's the father? Do you know how to reach him?" " I don't know..." said aunt red. "Have you tried talking to him about who the father is?" "He's not even up! What do you think!?" Red said. I sat up and rubbed my eye. ' That's right I'm pregnant...' I thought I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. 'To think I have a living life growing inside me... wait..what am I going to tell Sebastian... he's going to be pissed...' right than and there I decided not to tell anyone who the father is and keep it a secret. For my baby's safety and for mine. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed my only living thing that I love and looked out the window I made a promise to myself and the baby that I would keep it safe, if what I'm thinking is real than I better stay away from Sebastian for my baby's sake and for my own. I don't know what he would do if he found out. I would do what ever it took to keep my baby safe.

Unknown, "finely he found out, what are you going to do...Sebastian? Now that he knows everything...?" "I'll find out."

"Hahaha, now it's getting interesting. I wondered if he knows?... hahahaha!!!!"


End file.
